


curiosity

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Mental Coercion, Psychological Horror, tragic abuse of syntax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for mhficweek13 for well-thats-life, who asked for "something from either Masky, Hoody, or The Operator's point of view"</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity

_curiosity_

that was the word for what it felt

it was such a... _human_ emotion

only to be expected

they were such strange little things, easily spooked and prone to loud, bothersome noises

and _emotions_

those were particularly bothersome

especially considering how much trouble they gave its Tool

its Tool had been so fierce when it had first begun its...conditioning, some obscure human measurement of time ago, fierce and adamant as it _he_ resisted the necessary preparations, nights spent screaming and howling in protest

it had touched his mind, examined it all over while it pounded full of _harshpainsound_ and found that it was

perfect

for its uses

there was pain there, plenty enough, but also rage, so much beautiful rage

and regret

hatred

pretty little things, things it could use

troublesome emotions that it could push its desires through

so every night it whispered in his ear, intoned

how he was _special_

he was chosen

_important_

he had a great deal of raw _potential,_ it told him, again and again

and so desperate was he, so open and ready to be molded into the right shape

he kept his rage and he used it

he kept his despair and his pain

and he held them close to his dark human heart

and day by day he slipped a little further into that inviting darkness until he had was in the right condition, the right state of _mind_ to have that mind be broken into pieces and made to obey

brave little soldier

he obeyed perfectly

save for one part of him

the _emotional_ part

he was angry, yes, and that anger gave him the strength to perform beautifully, to do what was demanded of him and more

but now his pain held him back

and again he resisted

and the more he fought, the more it began to realize that it was...

... _angry_

just as it had molded him, he had begun to mold _it_ , on an infinitely smaller level

it was a problem

problems must be cut out

but it was intrigued all the same

_curious_

how revoltingly, utterly human

but, still... _curious_

it was curious about its Tool

because he _it_ had begun to cry

every night, it would not speak or communicate or open up its head

just cry, silently

it was

_annoying_

(again with human emotions)

(disgusting)

one night it asked him

(because _it was curious_ )

_name?_

"What?"

he _it_ looked so surprised at that, discovering that its master could speak, however much pain the impact of its rather _unique_ brand of communication gave him

_name._

it sniffled, rubbed a hand across its tearstained face

"Alex."

_you are broken. alex._

it nodded at that, sniffed again in silent agreement

_let me fix you_

he _it_ stared at its master sharply

"You'd do that?"

_you will need to help_

_you need to let go_

"Let go...how?" it asked, confused

(as humans endlessly were)

_of everything_

_of pain_

_of rage_

_once it helped you_

_no longer_

_let go of it_

_it is useless to us_

the pitiful thing sniffed again, smudging away its tears, its last reminders of its vestiges of humanity

_let me fix you_

slowly, it _he alex_ nodded

it took a deep breath

(inefficient human lungs)

and opened up

let go

and it reached out

and _took_

the last human piece

of alex kralie


End file.
